


Doggy Issues

by TheJadedQuartet



Series: Becquerel Needs More Smut In This Fandom [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Masturbation, Oral Knotting, Pesterlog, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedQuartet/pseuds/TheJadedQuartet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad weather is always boring, and teasing John seems to be the only thing to do today, but things don't go as planned after John sends her video...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Issues

It still was early in the morning, but Jade was already awake. She watered the plants of her little indoors garden, and leant on the glass, gazing over the exotic beauty of her island. The weather was usually really nice. It rarely rained at all, but when it did, she had to stay indoors until the storm passed. Today was one of those days, and the girl sighed at the sight of the water pouring down. Rainy days were always boring. There was not much to do because she couldn’t go outside, and even given the amazing Skaian technology present in the tower, her Internet was in fact pretty laggy when the weather was bad.

 

Once done with her garden, Jade swiftly moved towards the transportalizer that led underneath her room. With luck, the connection would be good enough for Pesterchum to function properly, and maybe some of her chums could ease the boredom. Running upstairs from the transportalizer and into her room, she took her lunchbox laptop, and slumped onto a pile of her cuddly, soft squiddle plushies. The holographic laptop screen filled the room, and she acceded to Pesterchum. It seemed only John was awake already. Or still. It was hard to tell with the time zone difference.

 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]  --

GG: hey john!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

 

Jade frowned. She knew he WAS there. Why would he go offline after being pestered?

 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]  --

GG: john?

GG: come on john

GG: i know you are there! >:/

EB: geez, jade, i am a bit busy, okay? i didn’t mean to ignore you like that.

GG: busy? what are you doing?

EB: uh, just… stuff.

GG: what kind of stuff?

EB: it’s private stuff, jade. that’s really all there is to say on the matter.

GG: … hehehe

EB: what is so funny?

GG: going offline

GG: private stuff

GG: youre watching porn arent you john?

EB: what? no no no, jade! i’m uh, doing my homework.

EB: yeah, i need to do a research on some things.

GG: and thats private? silly, you cant lie to me :P

EB: augh! okay… i admit it… i was.

GG: you were what?

EB: huh? come on, you deduced it before…

GG: yeah, but i want you to type it down yourself! >:D

EB: …

EB: seriously, jade?

EB: /sighs

EB: i waaaas watching porn… you are pure evil.

GG: haha, and what kind were you watching?

EB: you can’t be seriously asking me this.

GG: please? pretty pretty please?

EB: no way.

GG: if you do, i’ll get you that console you wanted soooo much for your birthday! and three games of your choice, plus two controllers for it.

EB: woah, for real?

GG: yep!

EB: uh… still, i mean. it’s really tempting, i DO want the console and dad won’t buy it for me. but… the video i’m watching is a bit… i just wouldn’t want you to freak out!

GG: oh, come on john, im sure its not that bad! i wont judge you for your porn choices

EB: okay, whatever you say. but I want that console or i swear to god…

GG: sure sure :B

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] sent gardenGnostic [GG] the file “0ef413at62nk1.mp4” --

EB: there, that’s what I was watching.

 

It took a while to transfer, damn weather-related lag. After almost 10 minutes, the file was finally stored in her laptop, stored in the Downloads folder. She didn’t usually download anything to her lunchtop, so aside of that newly transferred video, it was mostly devoid of any sort of file. Jade giggled, double-clicking the archive. Seeing John’s reluctance to send it, she was expecting some hardcore stuff, maybe bondage? Who knows with John. And finally, the movie was starting. The holographic desktop was swapped by the scene of the video, and Jade skipped forward to see what was the fuss all abo--- Wait. Was that a…

 

EB: jade?

EB: are you still there?

EB: dammit, i did freak you out didn’t i…?

GG: what? oh no, im still here!

EB: oh, welcome back.

GG: that was unexpected

GG: to say the least, john

EB: yeah… are you sure you’re not grossed out or something?

GG: huh? no, john, really, its fine

GG: i just wouldve never expected you to be into…

EB: …

GG: that sort of stuff with animals…?

EB: yeah, it was a while ago, i accidentally found one and…

GG: its pretty hot stuff…

EB: woah, do you really think so?

GG: yeah! why wouldnt i? i mean, i love dogs, and im a furry!

GG: well, furry doesnt have in real life stuff

GG: nor are completely animals… but you get what i mean

EB: point made, i guess.

GG: yep :)

GG: i told you it would be fine

GG: also

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

EB: jade?

 

Jade jumped at the loud sound of a thunder. It seemed like it’d hit nearby. Really near… Maybe even--- Blackout. Great, her laptop still worked, but, of course, not her Internet. The lightning probably hit the tower and overcharged the main energy source. It should reset by itself automatically in a few hours, but if that’s not the case, she will have to go reboot it manually. Without Internet, a laptop with nothing entertaining in it, and raining as it was outside, she could not do anything. Except…

 

There WAS something in her laptop. At least she could ease her boredom for a while if she watched the video John sent her. She had only seen random bits, but she really found it hot. In fact, since Jade had been on Pesterchum, she hadn’t noticed, but now,  with nothing else to think about, the girl could feel her panties starting to get moist. A scarlet blush crawled its way up her cheeks. Opening again the Downloads folder, she began to play the movie once more.

 

She pushed her lunchtop to the side, letting the room fill with the 360 hologram of the movie. As the action started, Jade’s hand traveled down her body, slowly, towards her skirt. Undoing just the first button was enough for her to push it down to her knees, exposing her pretty black panties, with a dog paw, and a more than remarkable wet patch, which followed the skirt’s path. Only after making sure she was comfortable enough, leant against the soft squiddles, she let her hand reach her most sensitive spots. A pleasant hum escaped her lips, while rubbing her entrance with her fingertips, up and down.

 

She worked her fingers against her folds, letting the pleasure build up. When she found she was wet enough, she moved her hand a bit to the side, and raised her index finger, prodding against her entrance, while she brought her other hand down where the other had been, and started to tease her perky clit. Jade’s vagina spread to make room for her finger, her natural lubrication making it really easy for just a finger to enter in. The girl gasped and groaned as she started to pump her finger in and out. It had been a while since the last time she masturbated, and she felt her orgasm was coming sooner than usual.

 

Her imagination wandered. In her mind, the ones on the movie were her and Bec, her beloved dog. The thought of him inside of her pushed Jade over the edge, and tightening around her finger, her juices flowing out, she moaned.

 

JADE: a-ah~! b-bec, youre such a good boy~! mmm~!

 

She was panting when she noticed a green flash which made her close her eyes lightly. At first, Jade thought it was from the movie, but she discarded the thought when she heard that characteristic crackle of energy in the room. Turning her head quickly to find the source, she found Becquerel, who had warped into the room after hearing his name being called. The dog happily ran to his owner as she closed her legs, to cover herself, a bit ashamed. She’d been caught red handed by him.

 

JADE: bec! n-no, i was not calling you to come!

 

As Bec got near, he sniffed the air and started to look at her crotch. He had no eyes, but Jade could perfectly tell where his gaze was directed to. Probably he had caught her scent, she thought. Just then, she felt Bec’s snout on her legs. Should she…? One thing was watching a movie, but actually letting her dog do it was a completely different thing. After thinking it through, Jade sighed and her legs parted.

 

JADE: come on boy… this is what you were trying to reach, isnt it?

 

Seconds after that, Becquerel got between her legs, finally finding a way to the source of Jade’s scent. She felt his warm breath being poured onto her crotch, followed by him tasting her entrance. His tongue was warm and rougher than a human’s, making it a really exciting feeling for Jade. Bec continued his laps, licking all over her folds and her clit, almost making her melt in pleasure.

 

JADE: oooh bec! this feels so good, keep going!

 

His muzzle pressed further against her opening. The more he licked, the more wet Jade got, and at the same time, the more juices flowed from her, the faster and rougher he licked. Jade’s hands moved to grope her breasts from outside of her shirt, squeezing them. The fact she was not wearing any bra underneath made it much better for her, and her stiff nipples were marked on it and visible from the outside. She pinched them, waves of pleasure washing through her body, from both her genital area, where Bec’s work had almost brought her past her limit, and from her nipples, sending little shocks of pleasure too.

 

JADE: oh god yes bec~! good dog! im going t-to…~!

 

Her whole body shook, and letting a loud moan, all the muscles of her body clenching tight, she came. Her juices were quickly lapped by her dog, not being able to strain the squiddles she was on, nor the floor, aside from one or two drops, her hands fell from her breasts to the sides, not able to hold them in place, and when it stopped, she was a shivering mess slumped over the plush pile. Her vision still blurry, she had to push Bec away, since he didn’t seem to have the intention to stop licking soon, and pet his head.

 

Jade recovered her breath slowly. This was so exciting, and it felt so good. It would have taken a lot of thinking to decide before, but now she was completely sure of what she wanted.

 

JADE: roll over, bec~

 

Obediently, Becquerel lied down and then rolled on his back, panting happily and looking up at his owner. Jade stood up, getting rid of her skirt and panties in the process, and then slid her shirt off her, slowly, tossing it away. Then, leaving her glasses to the side, the girl went down, crawling on all fours to Bec, placing a hand on the fur of his chest.

 

She nuzzled the fur softly, and he hummed pleasantly. She scratched his belly for a bit, in reward for being a good boy, and then moved her hand lower on his body, until she had his sheath in one hand. With her other hand, Jade cupped his balls, feeling them pretty heavy. As she rubbed his sheath and fondled his sack with care, his red shaft began to thicken. Her mouth watered in anticipation watching it increase its size.

 

After slightly more than one minute and a half, it had grown completely erect, and Jade lowered her head to it. It was bigger than she’d imagined. She could catch the strong smell of his dick, but with no hesitation, she planted a kiss on the pointed prick, and sticking her tongue out, ran it along his length, to the base. The strong scent and the bitter taste were almost intoxicating, and made her want it even more. As her lips wrapped around the tip, she heard Bec whine, and one hand traveled to scratch his neck soothingly, bobbing her head down.

 

Jade slid the first few inches easily in her mouth. She felt Bec start to shuffle under her a bit, still trying to calm him down with her hand. Just sucking a bit, and then she would get him to mount her so they could start the real fun. At least that was her plan. However, it seemed Bec kept moving, and after bucking his hips and making Jade gag a bit, she pulled back, coughing on all fours, giving Bec time to stand up. Before she could react, her dog had quickly arched his body over her head, paws placed on both sides of her bare back, just as she had thought before… though the wrong way. She giggled, looking at the reddish shaft in front of her.

 

JADE: oh, bec, youre so dumb, this is not how yo---

 

Jade’s eyes widened. Just as she spoke, Becquerel had rocked his hips forward, sliding himself in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She tried to relax, to not gag, as he kept moving back and forth in her mouth. She did not actually expect him to continue and fuck her mouth, and she expected it even less when he thrusted hard, sliding into her throat. She kept trying to hold back her gag reflex, harder to every time he went back in. Her throat ached, and the position was not too comfortable, but she let him continue.

 

It was after a few minutes when she first noticed the bulge starting to swell at the base. She was pretty familiar with the knot because of her experience in furry roleplay, but still, nothing could prepare her for the moment Bec decided it’d be a good idea to move further forward and embed that thing inside of her mouth.  She felt in inflate and get locked in her mouth, making her jaw ache. She panicked at first, but calmed down when she felt the air still entering through her nostrils. It was hard to breathe, but at least she was able to.

 

After being knotted, the dog could not exactly move and thrust in her like before, but he was still humping her face lightly, the white fur of his belly tickling her nose when he moved. About two minutes of being in this position, Jade felt the shaft in her mouth throb. She luckily took air fast, before Bec came, shooting a great load of his warm spunk down her throat. The knot blocking her mouth, and the amount of it forced some strands of it through her nose, giving her an unpleasant itch.

 

Swallowing all she could, she expected to stay like that for a while, until his knot could come out of her mouth, but instead, another blinding flash of green light in which Bec warped to her side, freeing her, and letting her take a deep breath. The sudden emptiness made Jade gag a bit again, and only now that he was out of her mouth, she could taste at the back of her throat, for the first time, Bec’s cum. It was bitter too, but she liked the flavor.

 

JADE: ah… bec! dont do that again without a warning!

 

The dog lowered his ears, and looked down, away from her gaze. She could just not get mad at him, and she planted a kiss atop of his head, smiling. He returned it in the form of a series of licks to her face, drenching her cheeks.

 

JADE: i guess if youre sorry then i will forgive you

 

Becquerel panted happily again.

 

JADE: but with one condition

 

His pants lowered in frequency as he tilted his head, as if waiting for her condition. Before him, Jade, who was still on all fours, turned around, and wagged her butt at him, squeezing her buttocks with her hands and spreading herself for him.

 

JADE: you have to mount me here too…

 

She soon felt the pressure of his snout against her entrance again. A lap made her groan, and her juices drenched his muzzle and her entrance. She was going to need the lubrication for what was to come next.  His weight on her back made her know Bec was ready. Turning her head and raising her ass in the air more, she reached to grab his length and direct him to her entrance.

 

JADE: dont hold back b---

 

Even if she’d told him to be gentle and slow, the result would’ve been the same. In his first thrust, Bec rammed his shaft quickly inside of her. For just a second, the pain was more than the pleasure she felt, and tears slid down her cheeks from her eyes. However, she then felt him start to move again, and leaning down, give her a lick on the neck. It was Bec who was having its way with her, her pet, her guardian, but most important, her best friend. He would never harm her intentionally. And she trusted him.

 

A small stream of blood dripped together with her juices as Bec kept pumping, proof of her now lost virginity. She had lost it to the one that meant the most for her right now, and she couldn’t be happier about that. What before had been pain, had become shattering, mind-numbing pleasure at this point, and she was barely able to hold her position without collapsing.

 

JADE: y-yes! yes bec~! keep going please dont stop! woof woof~

 

Encouraging him to continue emulating his barks, the dog also barked in response, speeding up. Her legs shook weakly, at his intensity, and soon she started to feel that bulge again, the knot, pressing against her entrance. She was ready, and her hips bucked against him as made a last, sudden movement. The swelling sphere spread her and swelled further, her walls clenching tightly around it. It had felt uncomfortable in her mouth, but inside of her pussy, it was amazing.

 

Like before, the knotting didn’t leave much place to move inside, but Bec kept grinding against her, making her gasp every time his tip reached a bit further and pressed her cervix. Jade’s eyes were rolling back, really close to her climax. This one didn’t seem like the last ones, this one was a big one. She knew she would be sore for a while after this, but she didn’t mind, she just wanted him to hurry up and make both of them finish.

 

Her arms gave away, and she slumped against the floor, just at the same moment her orgasm came. Jade’s whole body trembled under Bec, her mind completely blank as she tightened around him, so much it was almost painful. That extra pressure was enough to drive Bec over his edge too, and he released once more, inside of her this time, filling her womb up with his creamy load.

 

Jade began to recover slowly. She felt so full right now, so good. From now on, she would surely do this as much as she could. The girl expected him to warp away like before to unknot himself, but that was not the case this time. Be it because of tiredness or just because he didn’t feel like it, Bec stayed tied to his owner afterwards. Slowly, and thanks to his seed lubricating her insides, Jade could turn around, still with him inside, and wrapped his arms around the dog’s body, holding him close.

 

JADE: good dog… best lover

 

Just in that moment, the power returned. How convenient, but not that she could enjoy her regained Internet connection right now. It seemed it’d stopped raining too. She had not even noticed with her canine lover lodged inside of her tight hole.

 

The minutes passed until Bec’s knot was little enough to slide out of her, and Jade felt his cum drip from her hole. Two fingers rolled inside of her, and she moaned, taking them out afterwards, and lapping the little of it that had been smeared on her hand.

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

EB: oh, there you are.

EB: you left suddenly, is everything alright?

EB: jade?

EB: oh, so it’s you now the one who is ignoring me, huh?

EB: well played, but I won’t give up so easily.

EB: you won’t beat john egbert in an ignoring stand off!

EB: so yes, prepare to be ignored jade.

EB: you will beg for me to return and.

EB: please, jade, don’t ignore me.

EB: no one else is online…

EB: D:

GG: oh my god john shut up, i just returned to the laptop

EB: oh jade! uh, I was not worried at all.

GG: sure john

GG: there was a blackout here

EB: oh, that was a long blackout. it must have been boring, right?

GG: not at all!

GG: lets say i got in a… pretty knotty situation

EB: pretty knotty?

EB: wait.

EB: wait a second there.

EB: haha, for one second there i could have sworn you were implying you…

GG: ;D

EB: oh my god, you did, didn’t you?

EB: with your dog?

GG: yes! it felt soooo amazing!

EB: jade, why are you telling me this…?

GG: i just felt like i should tell you since you are the one that got me into this with that movie

GG: i should thank you!

EB: you don’t need to. i did nothing after all, just sending you porn.

GG: well, maybe i will record my next time with bec

GG: and send you along with that console on your birthday?

GG: how does that sound john? ;)

EB: okay, now you’re shitting me. there’s no way you would do that.

GG: haha, who knows? but i got to leave now! i have to clean up. and shower. so bye!

EB: wait, jade, are you REALLY being serious now?

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

EB: … jade? oh for god’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first attempt at writing homesmut? Wow, I should have listened to my friends and stopped before getting elbow-deep into rule 34, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. If people like this enough I may do a sequel, or another fic.


End file.
